undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
William S. Pugsby
William Simon Pugsby, or simply Pugsby for short, is a monster residing in New Home where he owns a pancake stand.. Appearance Pugs resembles an average pug. He walks on all fours but can use his front paws to pick things up and stand on his hind legs. He usually only wears a black leather collar around his neck with a dog tag reading PUGSBY dangling from it. He will wear other clothing on special occasions such as holidays or parties. He can only speak by barking but most people seem to be able to understand what he is saying. Personality When people look at the ball of wrinkles that is Pugsby, they often assume he is lazy. While he does enjoy curling up in his bed and snoozing happily, he is also an energetic worker who loves serving his customers. He takes great pride in the food he sells and loves socializing with his patrons. Pugsby's Pancakes Pugsby's Pancakes is the name of Pugsby's pancake stand located in New Home.He sells all types of pancakes from buttermilk to blueberry to bacon to spicy jalapeno. He also sells toppings such as syrup and whipped cream. While some have suggested he expand to other breakfast foods, he prefers to specialize. History Pugsby was once just an average dog monster living in the Underground. He lived alone in his small apartment and no one ever paid him any mind. That all change one fateful day. While he was watching TV, he noticed a strange smell. He soon realized it was smoke. A few seconds later, the fire alarm began going off. The building was on fire! Terrified, he quickly made his way outside. Once out of the building, he stopped when he heard cries coming from inside. Not everyone had made it out. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he ran back in and began looking for the source of the sound. He discovered a family of four who were trapped in their apartment. Their door had been jammed and wouldn't open and a bunch of flames were blocking the windows. Filled with adrenaline, Pugsby began throwing himself at the door until he managed to knock it down. He then led the family to safety before collapsing from exhaustion. Pugsby woke up in the hospital and was told that the king wished to speak to him. He agreed and King Asgore came in. He thanked the little dog for his bravery and asked if there was anything he wanted as a reward for his heroic act. After thinking about it, Pugsby said that all he wanted was to be able to live out his dream of owning a pancake stand. Asgore was surprised but agreed to help him open his stand. Along with the pancake stand however, Pugsby was given a plaque engraved with the words "Honorary Good Boy." Pugsby claimed it was the highest honor he could've ever hoped for and hung it proudly on the wall inside his pancake stand. Today, Pugsby happily sells pancakes to the residents and visitors of New Home. Relations Family *Pugsby has a mother, father, and two brothers.. Friends *Roxanne: Pugsby once caught Rox setting fire to his stand. However, instead of punishing her, he decided to show mercy. A day or so later, he decided to start leaving things for her to eat behind his stand. It started out as a simple log of wood. When it was eventually taken, he began leaving any flammable trash he had for her. Sometimes, he even leaves her unsold pancakes. Acquaintances *King Asgore: After helping Pugsby open his stand, the king occasionally visits to purchase an order of pancakes and see how he's doing. Enemies *None. Trivia *Pugsby's first and middle names were based on two friends who own two pugs. They'll probably never see this but eh. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male